Amor de una sola noche
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Otras ideas rondaban mi cabeza, pero esa noche de bar, antes de mi vuelo a Londres, la perspectiva de un par de cosas cambió. Atracción inmediata, definitivamente eso había sido. Desde que la vi en ese bar, quedé prendado de ella. EngSey - AU; Arthur POV


**Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, con ánimos de divertir y regalárselo simplemente a mi gran amiga Tami-Li-Chan, LadySconeLovel, o cualquiera sea su nickname en el momento en el que lea esto. ¡Sweetie! ¡Gracias por apoyarme siempre! ¡Te quiero un montón!**

**Sé que quizás no tenga una técnica excelente para escribir lemmons, y que quizás me salgan un poco sosos y repetitivos… pero, lo hago con cariño para tu disfrute si te gusta… y si no… no nomá' XDD **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos. Todo a sus respectivos creadores**

**Pareja: Seychelles & Arthur Kirkland (mención de Emily Jones *¡fem! USA*)**

**Rating: M (no creo que dé para M, pero más vale prevenir que curar…)**

**Advertencia/Aviso: Relato FAIL. Posible OOC, mala escritura… malas palabras (?)… referencia de sexo ¡duh! XDD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AMOR DE UNA SOLA NOCHE<strong>_

Para mí, hombre de negocios, viajar en avión es una constante. Vivía en hoteles y pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en aeropuertos, debido a mis numerosas transacciones con diferentes empresas extranjeras, pero a pesar de que estaba relativamente acostumbrado a los retrasos en los vuelos, ese día estaba más impaciente que nunca.

Hacía ya tres meses que no regresaba a Londres, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no iría a un hotel, si no que iría a mi casa, quizás dormiría en mi cama… y vería a Emily.

La encararía después del engorroso incidente del que irónicamente ella misma me había informado. ¡Era simplemente estúpido! ¿Qué mierda había hecho mal? Quizás todo, pero yo no encontraba la respuesta al proceder de Emily. Si, era verdad que yo era alguien ausente, que me había casado con ella por darle el gusto a mi madre, y nunca había sentido nada más por ella que deseo sexual que, a pesar de que ella se esforzase por ser atenta se había esfumado… las personas crecen, y cambian, y estaba claro que Emily ya no era la inocente chica de 20 años que conocí en la playa. Ella misma me había llamado, días antes para "comunicarme" que tenía un amante, un bailarín ruso, y que quería que nos divorciemos, para vivir la vida "bohemia" de su nuevo amor.

¡Por mí, que se joda en los mil infiernos! Podría revolcarse con quien quisiera, pero nuevamente, mi orgullo de inglés impedía cerrar las cosas con un apretón de manos y un gusto en conocerte. ¿Por qué simplemente no se fue de mi vida y todos contentos? Yo regresaba a Londres para cantarle sus verdades, y técnicamente hacerle sufrir sangre, antes de darle el bendito divorcio. De eso, la americana podía estar más que segura. _Pero esa noche de bar, antes de mi vuelo a Londres, la perspectiva de un par de cosas cambió._

_Atracción inmediata_, definitivamente eso había sido. Desde que la vi en ese bar, quedé prendado de ella.

No asemejaba a ninguna mujer que había conocido antes, y eso que yo he conocido a muchas mujeres, ahí sentada de forma coqueta; casi como una diva, con un _margarite _en las manos.

Observando su figura sensual, y evidentemente juvenil se me antojaron mil y una fantasías, embotando mis sentidos e impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

Desde mi lugar, su blusa azul, tacones y su sencilla falda la hacían verse tremendamente provocadora. Yo desde ahí la observaba perfectamente, pero el alcohol me había desinhibido, así que dejé mi lugar en la mesa, y fui a la barra con la excusa de un trago.

Una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos iniciaron la conversación. "_**Sel"**_, me había dicho que se llamaba, también que era semifrancesa, tenía 20 años y que estaba en Europa por placer…

_**Que palabra más acertada para lo que estaba pensando yo en ese momento…**_

Simplemente así empezó todo. Me habló de sus desdichas, yo de las mías, bebimos y tiempo después terminamos en el pasillo de su departamento, besándonos con pasión, como si no hubiera mañana.

Sus deliciosos finos labios, estaban rojos e hinchados cual cerezas, con sabor a alcohol, pero a la vez dulces haciendo de besarlos un verdadero deleite. Sus cabellos, antes recogidos en una coleta, ahora estaban sueltos, delineando el contorno de sus hombros.

Besos, mordidas y la puerta cedió rápido, y llegamos a la habitación en medio de trompicones, pues reparábamos en nada más que las intensas sensaciones que recorrían nuestros cuerpos.

La tumbé en la cama, y caí sobre ella, en medio de una risita de su parte por mi efusividad. ¡Mierda! ella era tan sexual… tan atrayente. Todo en ella exudaba sensualidad, ese toque francés que hasta hace poco odiaba… pero ahora parecía seducirme.

En la penumbra de su habitación, y entre sus sábanas podía sentir bajo mis ágiles manos, la textura de su piel morena, y oír suspiros suyos cada vez que mi lengua marcaba paso en alguna zona sensible, lamiendo, mordiendo, besándola… sintiendo como se estremecía ante el más mínimo toque.

Pronto nos deshicimos de la molesta ropa que nos cubría, dejándonos en una completa desnudez. Deleitándome en la vista de su cuerpo… la camisa azul que llevaba no le hacía justicia a su cuerpo sinuoso, y ese sonrojo profundo que lucía su rostro la hacía ver divinamente, como una fruta madura, jugosa que espera quien la coma… _quién la posea_

"_**Mon amour**__**… Hazme tuya…"**_

La oí murmurar con voz sensual en mi oído, mientras yo dejaba mordidas en su cuello, trazando un húmedo camino hasta su pecho. Susurros, suspiros, de pronto la noche se ponía más ardiente… una mano en su muslo y pude sentirla completamente a mi disposición.

"_**Arthur, regálame mi última noche europea… una noche en la cual olvide hasta mi nombre"**_

Bebiendo dulce veneno de sus labios, y probando la lujuria de sus besos, esa mujer estaba llenando mis sentidos, haciéndome sentir como nunca antes. El placentero roce de nuestros cuerpos envueltos en el éxtasis de una noche de pasión sin límites acabó por hacerme perder la última gota de conciencia… ella movía sus caderas, para que el roce de mis dedos en su húmeda entrada fuera más cercano… me pedía, me pedía a gritos. _Y yo la tomaría._

La mire directamente a los ojos, mientras separaba sus piernas. Ella gimió levemente al sentir la presión que causaba la invasión dentro de ella. Una leve molestia primero… y luego puro placer.

Sudados, complementándonos en una erótica danza donde los vaivenes de nuestros cuerpos trataban de imitar la fogosidad de nuestras almas, encendiéndonos en el fuego incandescente del deseo que su cuerpo entero ocasionaba en mí, convirtiéndonos en uno solo, hundiéndome en su cálido interior una y otra vez, sintiendo su exuberante y juvenil cuerpo bajo el mío más experimentado… sintiéndome vivo otra vez.

"_**Eres maravillosa"**_

Alcancé a decirle antes de que ambos, abrazados llegásemos a la cúspide del placer que habíamos buscado… dos almas heridas tratando de olvidar sus penas, sofocándolas en el cuerpo de otra persona.

"_**Te amo"**_

"_**No me conoces"**_

Caímos rendidos, y con la mente aun nublada por el alcohol y el sexo, aunque con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Pronto cayó dormida en mis brazos, mientras yo encendía un cigarrillo, y fumaba tratando de aclarar mi mente. No había tenido sexo así con nadie en mucho tiempo.

"_**Poco importa"**_

Desperté al día siguiente, con una resaca atroz y la hallé tan plácidamente dormida que me dio pena despertarla; sus facciones se hallaban completamente relajadas, dándole a su rostro una expresión angelical que contrastaba con la ardiente mujer de la noche anterior. Me hubiera gustado permanecer con ella, conocerla, quizás iniciar algo, pero yo no era bueno ni para ella, ni para nadie. Marché no sin antes dejar sobre la almohada una rosa y una nota; _para Sel a hermosa morena que con su magnética figura me había hecho olvidar mis penas… aunque sea una noche._

* * *

><p><em>Etto<em> ~_ ¡QUÉ FAIL! ¿Te gustó? ¡DEJÁ REVIEW! ¡Eso me hará sentir tan bien! *no como un orgasmo... pero cuenta ¿no? XDD*_


End file.
